His eyes, her ears
by Travis 2017
Summary: Phil was born blind and Lil was born deaf. Plus the others will also have forms of disabilities. I didn't steal this story it was mine from my 2008 account. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

His eyes her ears

* * *

What if Phil was born blind and Lil was born deaf. One day Betty went to the hospital to have their babies. Betty pushed out a girl named Lillian. After the test they knew she was deaf. Then she pushed again out a boy named Philip. He opened his eyes they were pale with faded pupils. After the test they found out he was blind. Again i am not stealing this story. It was my account back in 2008. I decided to bring these stories to this account. I hope you enjoy this story here in matter of fact.

Betty said, "Howard our children has disabilities. I hope they live a normal life. We can teach them how to read or son will need to read braille. He will learn to talk but he will never drive a car. He seems to have acute hearing and other senses. Our daughter is deaf she might learn to talk but not clear. She can drive a car."

Howard said, "Our children will be good at what they can do."

One year later they met Tommy Pickles a paralyzed boy. Chuckie a mute boy. And Angelica Pickles has no disabilities.

Tommy said, "Hi I am Tommy Pickles. I can't walk i can't feel if my dipie is there or not."

Phil said, "I can't see a thing at all it is always dark for me. Lil can't speak or hear."

Tommy said, "This is Chuckie he also can't talk."

"Angelica said, "You dumb babies the reason you can't because my cousin is paralyzed, Phil is blind, Lil can't hear, and Chuckie can't talk he is not as smart as me."

Phil said, "I might be blind i have this stick of some kind i walk with so i won't bump into things."

The babies became fast friends.

Phil said, "You guys need to be my eyes i can't see."

Tommy said, "If you guys could carry me we can go on an adventure."

Sometime later they met Kimi a girl with autism. After Kira married Chaz they became siblings.

Chaz said, "They will play nice."

Kira said, "They will Kimi likes them. The blind boy most of all."

Tommy's brother Dil has Aspergers syndrome. They could tell even at an early age in matter of fact.

Betty said, "My son Phil was born blind and Lil was born deaf."

Phil said, "Kimi you seem to get along well with us."

Kimi said, "Phil you are a good baby."

As time passed Phil learned to read braille Lil learned to sign as well as talk at last. Until next time chapter 2 will be longer.


	2. ABC preschool part 1

His eyes her ears

* * *

With Chaz in prison Chuckie will become a brave boy. Susie who is there is a brain damaged girl. They will soon start preschool. ABC preschool is it's name. It is a preschool for special needs children. Phil isn't the only blind kid there. There is three others there who is also blind. So he is one of four blind kids there. Susie went to that one when she was four. Chuckie now going by the name of Cindy went there. Now Tommy, Phil, and Lil will start very soon. They are waiting for the first day of school for them.

"I hope it is good," said Phil, "This preschool in matter of fact."

"I heard it is," said Tommy, "I heard that from Susie in fact."

"Sounds good to me," said Phil, "Susie is a good girl in fact."

"She sure is," said Kimi, "I hope it is a good school."

"Here comes our teacher," said Tommy, "This is the first day of school."

They went to play. Phil and Kimi went to the blocks. She will help him in matter of fact. He uses his white tap cane very well. He might be blind but he can do lots of things. He will get a seeing eye dog when he turns six. When he learns to read it will be in braille. Tommy isn't the only paralyzed child there. He is one of three of them. They are all in wheelchair's. Tommy's wheelchair is all black. He just got that one to replace the one he outgrew. He loves his new wheelchair a lot more than his old one.

"Yes it is new," said Tommy, "It is the one i got a week ago."

"That is good," said a girl, "Mine is pink in fact."

"I can tell," said Tommy, "As you an see mine is black."

"Yes indeed," said that girl, "That boy there has a green one in fact."

"Yes of course," said Tommy, "I love my new wheelchair."

Next chapter they will still be in preschool playing and learning. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	3. ABC preschool part 2

His eyes her ears

* * *

They are now at home in matter of fact. They had a good first day of preschool. It is a preschool for special needs children. Chaz was released from that prison after the appeal was approved and let go. He was innocent in fact. They are glad he is out. The real thief was caught in matter of fact of course. So he no longer has a criminal record so he can vote again. They are having a party now. Phil might be blind but he knows it is a good party by the way it sounds. They love parties in fact.

"It sounds good mom," said Phil, "Is it a good party to see?"

"It is good," said Betty, "I just wish you could see."

"So could i," said Phil, "By the way i had fun at the first day of preschool."

"Same here," said Tommy, "We met other kids with disabilities just like us."

"It is a good one," said Kimi, "We love that preschool in matter of fact."

They had a good party in matter of fact. The next day they went to that preschool for the second day. Phil and Kimi went to the blocks. They love that the best in matter of fact. They will soon have story time. They love story time. They have a translator for the deaf like Lil and two other children there. They also love story time. That preschool is good for them. It is the best preschool for disabled kids in town. It is one of two of them. But that one is the best in matter of fact of course.

"I love story time," said Phil, "It is one of the best parts of this preschool."

"Same here," said Kimi, "Story time is sure fun."

"Same here," said Tommy, "It seems like Lil is enjoying it in fact."

"She is," said the teacher, "I can tell by the looks of her."

"That is good," said Phil, "To bad i can't tell because i am blind."

They had another good day at that good preschool that they go to. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. ABC preschool part 3

His eyes her ears

* * *

They are back in ABC Preschool playing having a good time. At recess they will play hide and seek together. They know how to play it in fact. It is fun after all in matter of fact. Phil might be blind but can still find people and Tommy might be in a wheelchair but he can don't let their disabilities get them down. Tommy still needs help in the bath. Which he will for the rest of his life. They are strong kids in matter of fact. They all need help with some stuff of course they know that well.

"Sounds good to me," said Phil, "I always loved hide and seek."

"Same here," said Kimi, "It is such a fun game after all."

"It sure is," said Tommy, "I love playing it."

"Then we will," said Phil, "It is indeed a good game."

"Glad i brought it up," said Tommy, "Because we love to play it of course."

They played until recess ended and Phil and Kimi went to play with the blocks until story time. They already had lunch. They are loving that preschool. They love that place a lot. They love everything about it. They are glad they go to it. They know they have no school on Saturday and Sunday well every Saturday and Sunday and major holidays. They know that very well. They like their teacher Miss. Winter in fact. She is a nice woman. She is glad to be the teacher at that preschool in fact.

"Story time," said Miss. Winter, "So let's go to that area."

"I love story time," said Phil, "I might buy them books one day in braille."

"Sounds good to me," said Miss. Winter, "These books indeed comes in braille."

"That is good," said Phil, "Then i will buy them in braille then."

"Sounds good to me," said Miss. Winter, "Okay here we are in the story area."

He indeed will buy them in braille in fact. See what happens next in this story here.


	5. ABC preschool part 4

His eyes her ears

* * *

The next day they went back to ABC preschool like always Phil and Kimi went to play with the blocks. Tommy and Lil went to color. They love to color. They hope to play with the trucks. Lil prefers dolls in matter of fact. So they will color for now until they decide what to do next in matter of fact. They might have disabilities but they don't show it. By the way they act in matter of fact. They love to have fun. They love recess because of the playground and can play hide and seek in fact.

"I love the blocks," said Phil, "Even though i can't see them i love them."

"I also do," said Kimi, "In fact i like playing with you the most."

"I also like playing with you," said Phil, "You are my best friend in matter of fact."

"That we are," said Kimi, "You might not be able to see but you are amazing."

"I heard i am good looking," said Phil, "From my mom and everyone else."

Kimi also thinks that by the way. In fact he is a good looking boy. Phil and Kimi just might get married one day in fact. Tommy and Lil the same in fact. They might all have disabilities but they act like they don't. They all love preschool. Then came lunch time then recess. Like always at recess they are playing hide and seek. They played until recess is over. They are playing inside that preschool. They are getting ready for story time then nap time. They love that preschool very much so.

"I love this preschool," said Phil, "I love it very much in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "It is the best preschool ever."

"Story time kids," said Miss. Winter, "It is indeed the best preschool for you kids."

"I sure love it," said Phil, "My mom bought me braille copies of them books."

"That is good," said Miss. Winter, "One day when you learn to read them yourself."

They had yet another good day at that preschool. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	6. ABC preschool part 5

His eyes her ears

* * *

The next day they went back to ABC preschool like always. After a bit it was story time. They love preschool. They love that preschool because it is for kids like them. As in children with disabilities. They made friends with some children there. Them children is named Mark, Kevin, Amber, Tiffany, and Chad. Mark like Phil is blind. Kevin like Tommy is in a wheelchair as in paralyzed in fact. Amber has brain damage, Tiffany like Lil is deaf, and Chad has asperger's syndrome like Kimi in fact.

"I love story time," said Phil, "If i like that story i get a braille copy of it."

"Same here," said Mark, "I get braille books myself."

"I also do," said Tommy, "What about you Kevin?"

"I also do," said Kevin, "I love good stories."

"We all do," said Phil, "Even Lil and she is deaf."

That story they loved it is about a king and knights. So the boys love it the best. So yes it is about King Arthur and his knights. They heard there is a cartoon movie based on it. And another movie which they can't watch yet. They love that story a lot. It was a very good one. They might play it next day when they go to recess in fact. They will be glad to play it. After story time it was nap time. They are talking a bit before the teacher turns off the lights and closes the blinds in fact.

"That was a good story," said Phil, "I love it in matter of fact."

"It sure was," said Tommy, "What about you Chad?"

"I sure did," said Chad, "It was the best story so far."

"That is good," said Phil, "Did Lil love it?"

"By her looks yes," said Tommy, "We can play it tomorrow at recess."

Next chapter they play it at recess. They will enjoy that in matter of fact. See what happens in the next chapter of this story. I need an idea who will play the king. See what happens next.


	7. ABC preschool part 6

His eyes her ears

* * *

The next day they went back to ABC preschool like always. After a bit it recess time in matter of fact. Tommy will be the king do to his wheelchair and because he is the leader. They love that preschool because there is other kids just like them. To them it is the best preschool ever. They know it is the best preschool for children with disabilities. They know there is another one but it isn't as good. Some children at that other preschool is mean. That they are bullies so they are glad they are at a good one.

"I love this preschool," said Phil, "Look it is now recess time."

"Same here," said Tommy, "Time to play that game."

"Same here," said Kimi, "Best preschool ever in fact."

"We sure do," said Phil, "I am glad we are friends."

"I sure love it," said Mark, "I love that game we will play already."

They went to play it. Tommy is wearing the paper crown his mom made for him. He will soon learn to make stuff like that. They have plastic swords from home to use there. Miss. Winter does in fact allow it. She is glad that story inspired them to play other games from books. They are having a good time. Two has a dragon costume for the knights to fight. They are having a good time. They love that game. Later came story time. This time it is a well known nursery rhyme.

"Pretty good story," said Phil, "I like the one with the knights better though."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I looks like Lil loved that one we just heard."

"She did," said Kimi, "I told her using sign language my mom taught me."

"I can tell," said Chad, "My mom can teach me so i can talk with her."

"That is good," said Tommy, "I think my mom can teach it to me."

Next chapter is on a Saturday. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	8. At the park

His eyes her ears

* * *

The next day is Saturday in matter of fact. They are going to the park now to play on the playground. They might have disabilities but they act like they aren't. They don't let their disabilities to get them down. Harold is also there. Like Phil he was also born blind. He can read braille now so he will help Phil learn to read it. Phil knows that is how blind people read. They are having fun at the park. They love the park. That park is the best one in town. It is one of three of them in matter of fact.

"I love this park," said Phil, "What does it look like?"

"Same here," said Tommy, "It looks like a nice place which it is."

"I also heard that," said Harold, "Phil i will be the one to teach you to read."

"That is good to know," said Phil, "How are you doing by the way Harold?"

"No problem," said Harold, "I am doing good by the way in fact."

They are having lots of fun at the park. Some children makes fun of them because they have disabilities but they aren't there in fact. The ones that made fun of them last year got grounded two weeks. So they aren't at the park as in them bullies. They are glad they aren't there. They know they will see them again. But this time they will stand up for themselves. They don't have helicopter parents. Phil might be blind but he can fight. Same as Tommy even though he is paralyzed from the waist down.

"I am glad they aren't here," said Phil, "They made fun of us for having disabilities."

"I am also glad," said Tommy, "We might have to fight them one day."

"I think your right," said Phil, "Glad you can use sign language so you can talk with Lil."

"I know i am," said Tommy, "My mom did a good job teaching it to me."

"I hope we don't," said Kimi, "Fight them that is in matter of fact."

Next chapter Harold will start teaching Phil to read braille. Phil will be glad when he learns how. So he an read his books he got in braille. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	9. Church and braille

His eyes her ears

* * *

The next day is Sunday so no school. The Deville family is at church. They are catholic in matter of fact. They love going to that church by the way. They go every Sunday in matter of fact. Phil and Lil behave themselves in church. In fact them two are good children in fact. They might have disabilities but they don't let it get them down. They love that church them two do. Chuckie and Kimi is also there. Tommy and Dil aren't they are Jewish in fact. Because their mom is Jewish is how it works.

"I love this church," said Phil, "I am glad we go here."

"Same here," said Betty, "I am glad we go here as well."

"I sure love it,' said Kimi, "It is the best church in town."

"To bad Tommy isn't here," said Phil, "Same as Dil as well in fact."

"They are Jewish," said Betty, "So they don't come in unless for certain events."

After church they are going outside. Then one woman who just moved to town see's Phil's pale eyes. She knows he is blind now. She will help him get a sight seeing dog when he get's older. At home Harold came over to start teaching Phil how to read braille. It is going well in matter of fact. He can now read simple children books. He is good at it in fact. Harold is glad to teach him that. He knows that braille is the only thing he can read because he is blind. He knows that in matter of fact.

"You learned fast," said Harold, "Just like i did by the way."

"That is good," said Phil, "We are both blind."

"That we are," said Harold, "I heard a woman put you on the list for a sight seeing dog."

"That is a fact," said Arthur, "She now works for the local place for the blind."

"I am also on it," said Harold, "I will get my sight seeing dog in a week."

He will soon get that dog. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	10. ABC preschool part 7

His eyes her ears

* * *

The next day they went to that preschool. As in ABC preschool which they love going to. It is for children with special needs like them. That is the best preschool for them. Phil is learning to read braille by Harold. Harold got his sight seeing dog. He named his dog butch. It is a German Shepherd by the way. Phil will either get German shepherd, a golden retrever, or a boxer. He is on the list to get one of them three breeds. He will be glad when he gets it. He will soon get one in fact. A good one.

"I sure love this preschool," said Phil, "I will soon get my own guide dog."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I hope you get a good dog."

"He will get it tomorrow," said the teacher, "It will be a German shepherd."

"I will take care of him," said Phil, "And he will protect and guide me."

"I hope it is a good one," said Tommy, "That dog in matter of fact."

Phil will name that dog Rocky. He will be a good dog in fact. Phil will take care of him until that dog dies one day and get a new one for the rest of his life. As in he keeps getting them all his life. Phil knows he will never see until he goes to heaven. He knows that very well in matter of fact. So Rocky is his first guide dog. He will take good care of him. Phil and Kimi is playing with the blocks. They love the blocks in matter of fact. They are getting ready for lunch and such then story time.

"I heard you are getting that dog," said Kimi, "And you are four years old like me."

"He will be a good one," said Phil, "I might be blind but i don't let it get me down."

"You are amazing," said Kimi, "You get around so well."

"Yes of course," said Phil, "It will be a male dog who i will name Rocky."

"Good name," said Kimi, "I can't wit to see him."

Next chapter he gets that guide dog. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	11. New dog and Gary

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are in preschool for the forth day. Phil has his sight seeing dog with him. Only service animals are allowed there. Phil can and did bring his. His dog is named Rocky. He is a good dog in fact. His friends loves that dog of his. He protects him and helps him get around. That dog has been trained to guide the blind around. Phil loves his new dog. He will take good care of him. Tommy loves his wheelchair. They all might all have disabilities but they deal with them in a good way.

"He is a good dog," said Phil, "He won't hurt you unless i tell him to."

"That is good," said the teacher, "I am glad you got him in fact."

"I like his dog," said Tommy, "I have a good dog named Spike."

"We all love Spike," said Kimi, "And we all like Phil's dog as well."

"He is nice," said Phil, "I know that for a fact."

He indeed is a nice dog. He is trained to only obey the owner. In that case it is Phil. So he only obeys him. Tommy also knows that for a fact. They all love that preschool very much. To them it is like a second home to them. They also like the new students except for Gary that is a bad kid who does harm to others. He tried to trip Phil and pushed Lil. He is a bad kid. He is now in trouble. He was put into time out. They know he is brain damaged. But it was because of his dad is the reason why.

"He tried to trip me," said Phil, "I heard he tripped Lil my sister."

"That is true," said Tommy, "I saw him do it."

"He is a bad kid," said Kimi, "He is now in time out."

"Yes indeed," said the teacher, "He must learn his lesson."

"That is good," said Phil, "I hope he learns."

Next chapter they go to recess. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	12. Strong kids

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are in preschool still. They hope Gary learned his lesson for hurting people. As in not do it anymore. His timeout is now over. He told them sorry. They forgave him. Phil loves his new guide dog Rocky. They all love that dog of his. That dog helps Phil get around. He is taking good care of him. Lil will soon get hearing aids to help her hear some and can finally talk. She will go from fully deaf to legal deaf. They know it can and will work for her. That is what they hope for in fact.

"I hope it works," said Phil, "I am far from deaf myself."

"I am sure it will," said Tommy, "I know you have acute hearing do to being blind."

"I hope you get crutches," said Phil, "So you can walk some in fact."

"I hope i do," said Tommy, "I will talk to my parents about it."

"That is good," said Phil, "I am glad i got my guide dog."

Phil, Lil, and Kimi takes baths alone now. Tommy gets assisted bathing still. In fact for the rest of his life. Phil might be blind but can take baths alone. They are strong children in matter of fact. They don't let their disabilities get them down. Phil and Kimi takes marshal arts in fact. It is for self defense reasons. They love taking them in fact. Phil is a strong little boy and Kimi is a strong little girl. They want Lil to take them as well. Dil in fact will. They aren't sure if Lil will take it or not in fact.

"I can't," said Tommy, "After all i am paralyzed from the waist down."

"Oh well," said Frank, "Thought i would ask. I don't see the wheelchair in fact i am blind."

"Same here," said Phil, "I take them myself."

"He is the best boy in it," said Kimi, "Just like i am the best girl in it in fact."

"It is true," said Tommy, "I saw them take it once."

Next chapter Lil will take them. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	13. Tommy to get crutches

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are in preschool on the next day. Lil got her hearing aids and is learning to talk. Phil and his guide dog Rocky is there of course. Him and Kimi are playing with the blocks like they do a lot. They love the blocks the best. They are still mad at Gary for what he did to them. He and his family might get sued in fact. They love there preschool. They know story time is coming up now. Story time to them is a wonderful time. They love that preschool very much.

"This preschool is good," said Phil, "I think it is in fact the best."

"It sure is," said Tommy, "I asked my parents for crutches they said they will think about it."

"I hope you get them," said Phil, "That will help you in fact."

"I think i will," said Tommy, "Most of the time i will still use my wheelchair."

"That is true," said Phil, "It is a good wheelchair. From what i felt."

He let Phil sit in it once so he can feel it is nice. He knows Phil is blind in the matter of fact. Then came story time then nap time. Later at the Pickles house Didi is ready to give Tommy his bath. He gets a bath every night. He has no shame because he has been naked around her many times. His private parts is there of course. Bath time is fun for him in fact. Her hand covered them parts with her hand. He is playing with his bath toys. He is a kid after all. Them two is talking during then.

"I sure love baths," said Tommy, "Have you thought about the crutches yet?"

"I know you do," said Didi, "I did think of it. The answer is yes."

"Thanks mom," said Tommy, "I will learn to use them."

"I know you will," said Didi, "You are a smart kid after all."

"That i am," said Tommy, "I sure love you."

Next chapter Tommy gets his crutches. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	14. Learning how

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are in preschool on the next day. Tommy has his crutches with him. They will teach him how to use them. So right now he is in his wheelchair. They have a person who will teach him how to use them. She will teach him how to use them. She will be glad to. She is in fact a nurse. Her name is Linda Hiller. She is a nice and kind lady. She came to teach him and two more in that preschool. They have them crutches as well. They like Tommy they got them as well of course.

"I heard she is here," said Phil, "That nurse that is in fact."

"She sure is," said Tommy, "She will teach me and two others how to use these crutches."

"That is good," said Phil, "I am sure you can use them."

"I know i can," said Tommy, "She will teach me and them of course."

"Tell me all about it," said Phil, "Because i am blind of course."

Tommy of course said he would. He of course he will keep his word. She is now teaching them to use them. They are catching on. They are leaning how to use them. They will soon know how to use them. Phil hears them using them. Thanks to his acute hearing. Lil sees it but barley hears it. She can hear some now. She is now learning to talk. She can soon talk but it won't be like them. But she will learn to talk. They have someone there to teach her. That is a speech teacher. She is also very nice.

"How did it go?" said Phil, "I just want to know."

"Things went well," said Tommy, "I am learning how to use it. How is braille going?"

"Very good," said Phil, "Harold is teaching it to me."

"That is true," said Tommy, "I heard about that."

"He is good at it," said Kimi, "By the way Lil is learning how to talk."

Phil knows about that of course. Next chapter they have story time. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	15. Proud of you kids

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are in preschool on the next day. Tommy has masteard his crutches. But still uses his wheelchair most of the time. He uses his crutches when going up and down steps. So he is in his wheelchair right now in fact. They saw him use his crutches. Phil heard it same with some other kids because they are blind. The blind kids have their guide dogs with them. They are glad that Tommy learned to use them crutches in a good way. They are all proud of him right now in fact.

"I am proud of you," said Phil, "I am glad you can use them now."

"We sure are," said Kimi, "Lil can speak only small words now."

"I heard that," said Phil, "Heard her say them words in fact."

"Thanks you two," said Tommy, "I will still use my wheelchair most of the time."

"That is good," said Kimi, "I love your wheelchair in fact.

They all love his wheelchair. It is a good and comfortable wheelchair in fact. They are glad Lil can speak small words like cat, dog, mice, mom, dad, brother, and Sister. As well as to, too, two, one, and three. As well as some names. She is learning in fact. They know she will be talking as good as she can. She will talk but not as good as the other kids. But she is learning to talk. The teacher loves the way them kids are learning. She knows it will be the best class she ever had. So far in fact.

"I am proud of you all," said the teacher, "So far you are the best class i ever had."

"Thank you," said Tommy, "I am glad you are proud of us all."

"Yes indeed," said the teacher, "All of you in fact."

"That is good," said Phil, "We might have disabilities but we work around them."

"That is why," said the teacher, "You kids are wonderful in fact."

Next chapter Lil will speak. She will learn only a few more words. That she will be talking the best she can. They are glad she can talk to people. See what happens next in the next chapter of this story here.


	16. Lil and Tina

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at preschool the next day. They are playing with some toys now. They sure love that preschool. They might have disabilities but they can do many things. They know there is somethings they can't do. They all know that. Phil knows he can't ever drive a car because he is blind. Lil is learning how to speak. She will talk very soon. They know that very well. That speech teacher is working with her. They know she will be talking soon. She learned three more words in fact.

"She can talk some now," said Phil, "I heard her talk in the other room do to my acute hearing."

"That is good," said Tommy, "I hope to hear her talk."

"You can," said Lil, "I can speak some now."

"That is good," said Tommy, "We might have disabilities but we can do a lot."

"That is true," said Phil, "There is some stuff we can't do."

They all know that in fact. They love that preschool because they teach children with special needs. Phil is learning braille in fact. They can do many things. The teacher is proud of all the children there. They are still playing with toys until lunch time. after lunch came recess. After that they went to play with the blocks. They know story time is coming soon. They know what they can do. They enjoy story time very much so. They know it is coming. They know the teacher will call them over for it.

"Story time is nice," said Phil, "Some books are better than others though."

"I agree," said Tommy, "The adventure books is the best."

"Same here," said Tina, "They are the best."

"Yes indeed Tina," said Kimi, "She is new here."

"I can tell," said Tommy, "Welcome to this preschool."

Just then Lil learned four more words. They hope she won't learns bad words anytime soon. Because them words are bad. They don't want her to say them. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	17. A thief

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at preschool still. It is now nap time for them. They love preschool even nap time. That preschool is the best for disabled children. They call it the best preschool ever. They just love that preschool like a second home. They are all barefoot right now in fact. They like their teacher a lot. She is a good woman and teacher. She likes the children as well. That preschool is a good one. They can't imagine going to another preschool. They sure love it.

"I love this preschool," said Phil, "It is indeed the best one."

"Yes indeed," said Tommy, "I sure love this preschool."

"I agree," said Kimi, "Miss. Winter is the best teacher."

"That she is," said Tina, "I sure like her of course."

"That she is," said Phil, "The best teacher i know."

They went to sleep there. They woke up when nap time ended. They put their socks and shoes back on. They was barefoot after all. They went to play with the toys until it was time to go home. They know it is time to go home now. They came and picked them up. They are talking on the way home now. They had fun at preschool. Little do they know a boy named Victor Smith stole a plastic shovel from the sandbox on the playground. That he is a thief. He will get arrested one day in fact.

"It was a good time today," said Phil, "I always loved that preschool."

"Same here," said Tommy, "We can play in the sandbox with that blue shovel."

"I sure love it," said Kimi, "That plastic shovel in fact."

"Same here," said Phil, "I might be blind but i still love it."

"We all do," said Tommy, "That is a good one."

Little did they know someone stole it. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	18. The shovel

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at preschool the next day. They don't yet know that their favorite shovel was stolen by a person. He is a thief in fact. He stolen that shovel from the sandbox there at the preschool's playground. That boy is in big trouble when he does get caught in fact. He has it at his house's sandbox. His mom saw it there. She wonders where it came from. He stole it is why in fact. She will soon get a call from the teacher Miss. Winter. She knows that boy is a thief in fact.

"I sure love this preschool," said Phil, "Best preschool ever in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I sure love it as well."

"It is the best," said Kimi, "I am glad we go here."

"It sure is," said Tina, "I might have brain damage but i love this school."

"I love it," said Phil, "I might be blind but i can see it in my mind."

They know what he means of course. He get's around very good for someone who can't see. He has his white tap cane and a guide dog. He loves his guide dog Rocky. His parents help him take care of him. He needs help with it. He and his friends and sister love it. They think it is the best preschool ever. It is the best preschool for them. It is much better than the other one. To them it is a very good one. The other preschool the teacher is pretty mean. That she yells for the little things in fact. Now at recess. They saw the shovel they love is gone. Phil heard it because he is blind. They told the teacher right away.

"I think i know who did it," said Miss. Winter, "Time to call his parents if he has it."

"I hope he returns it," said Tommy, "I sure love that blue shovel."

"I also hope so," said Phil, "That is the best one."

"It sure is," said Kimi, "I hope it is returned."

"I will make sure it will," said Miss. Winter, "By his parents of course if not him."

His parents returned it. He was expelled for stealing it. He was sent to a private one. They will keep an eye on him at all times. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	19. We love the sandbox

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at preschool the next day. They are glad that boy is expelled at that preschool. After all he stole their favorite shovel. They are glad it is back now. They sure love that blue plastic shovel. They love that one the best. They love how strong it is in fact. They know it belongs to that preschool. They would never steal stuff. They aren't thief's in matter of fact. That preschool to them is the best preschool ever. They all have disabilities of some kind. They know that for a fact.

"Glad the shovel is back," said Phil, "It is indeed the best one here."

"I am also glad," said Tommy, "Much better than the yellow one and the green one."

"The green one is to thin," said Kimi, "The yellow one is okay but the blue one is the best."

"It sure is," said Tina, "This blue shovel is indeed the best one here."

"I sure love it," said Phil, "I can feel how thick it is."

They are enjoying that sandbox. If they wasn't at preschool they would get barefoot before going in the sandbox. They know not to do it there. They get barefoot when they get home. They love being barefoot. They sleep barefoot in fact. They know they love sandboxes. They play in them any chance they get. They do go on the swings as well. One boy is afraid of swings in that school so he is also in the sandbox with them. He has the green shovel now. It might be thin but he loves it anyway.

"I am afraid of the swings," said that boy, "Name is Marcus by the way in fact."

"Why are you afraid of it?" said Phil, "I just want to know."

"Wasp stung me on one," said Marcus, "I am afraid they might be in it."

"There isn't," said Tommy, "Them kids would have been stung if there was."

"I guess your right," said Marcus, "But i sure love the sandbox."

Next chapter they go home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	20. Rocky

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at preschool the next day. They are playing with the blocks inside of it. They sure love that preschool. To them it is like a second home to them. They love that preschool. They are safe there. Their teacher Miss. Winter is a good teacher and person. She protects them from harm. Unlike most schools they allow dogs but only if they are guide dogs. So Phil is able to have his guide dog Rocky with him. He likes all people there as in that dog. But will hurt someone who harms him.

"It is the best preschool," said Phil, "Glad i can have Rocky my guide dog with me here."

"Same here," said Tommy, "That is a good dog you have."

"He sure is," said Phil, "Me and my parents might breed him."

"That is good," said Tommy, "I am sure he would be a good dad."

"I am sure he would," said Phil, "It will be used to breed the next generation of guide dogs."

They in fact will breed that dog. They brought the female dog to the Deville house where she will wait for Rocky for them to breed. They will get payed for them puppies. They will keep one puppy to be trained there for Phil to use when Rocky dies one day. That is the idea in fact. They will have six puppies together. That puppy will be Rocky Junior. That puppy will be named by Phil himself. That puppy is the oldest of that batch. That dog looks just like Rocky at that age. They will see that in fact.

"He can keep one," said Betty, "When the puppies will be born."

"That is good," said a woman, "We can let him keep one."

"He will be here soon," said Betty, "When my blind son comes home from preschool."

"That is good," said that woman, "My daughter also goes to a preschool."

"My kids goes to a special one," said Betty, "My son is blind and my daughter is legally deaf."

Her children has no disabilities. But she understands that some children do. When Phil come home with Rocky them two dogs went to go breed. Phil went in there. He is blind so he can't see what is going on. But he sure can hear it. He has acute hearing do to him being blind. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	21. Rocky junior

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at preschool the next day. Phil's dog Rocky mated with a female dog. The first batch of puppies was born. Phil will keep a male dog named Rocky junior. That will be his second guide dog when Rocky dies one day. They will hire someone to train that puppy to guide him around. He is a happy boy in fact. He is a good blind boy. He gets around so well. He knows he will never get to see until he goes to heaven someday. He knows that very well. So does some others in fact.

"Does he look like Rocky?" said Phil, "I just want to know for sure."

"He sure does," said Miss. Winter, "He will make a good guide dog for you one day."

"I am sure he will," said Phil, "That is the puppy we will keep."

"That is great," said Miss. Winter, "Where will the other puppies go?"

"To the center for the blind," said Phil, "That is where them other puppies will go."

She knows that is the best place for them to be given to other blind people who needs them. That will be after they are weaned. That is when they will sell them to that place. That center will be glad to take them. That place will train them for that cause. They know one from that center will train Rocky Junior at Phil's house. That person knows how to train them. That is a woman named Tanya Mitchell. She is an African American woman. She is a good woman in matter of fact of course.

"Who will train him?" said Tommy, "I just want to know."

"Tanya Mitchell," said Phil, "That is person they are sending."

"That is good," said Tommy, "I am sure he will make a great guide dog."

"I am sure he will," said Phil, "He will be my guide dog someday."

"That is good," said Tommy, "He will indeed be good one."

Next chapter see what happens i need ideas. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	22. The dog trainer part 1

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at preschool the next day. Phil's dog Rocky now has his son with him. The other puppies was sent to the center for the blind for other blind people to use after they are done training. Phil will keep Rocky junior to become his guide dog when Rocky dies one day. He knows that Rocky junior will one day be his guide dog. That puppy he got is a lot like Rocky. He is a smart dog as well. That new puppy is a good one. The other puppies will soon start their training at the center.

"Yes i kept one," said Phil, "His name is Rocky junior in fact."

"That is good," said Tommy, "That puppy i want to see."

"You sure can," said Phil, "Come over to my house after preschool."

"Okay then," said Tommy, "I saw them once but now i will get to see the one you got."

"Yes indeed," said Phil, "I heard he looks a lot like Rocky."

Tommy is glad Phil has a second guide dog so soon. That puppy does look a lot like Rocky like what Phil heard. The one who will train Rocky junior showed up and started to train him. She is waiting for Phil to return from preschool. To train him better. She heard Phil is at preschool by his parents. That it is a preschool for kids with disabilities. That one is the best of the two for kids with disabilities in matter of fact. He loves that preschool a lot. He loves preschool the most out of the bunch.

"He will be home soon," said Betty, "Howard will stay here as i go get the kids."

"Very good," said the woman, "I heard you have two children."

"The other is our daughter," said Betty, "She is deaf not blind at all. Well she can hear a bit."

"That is good," said that woman, "Can't wait to see them kids."

"She will be back with them," said Howard, "That son of mine is indeed blind."

She knows that for a fact. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	23. The dog trainer part 2

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are home now. They now see his new puppy they can tell it looks a lot like Rocky. They can tell that he will be a good guide dog for Phil. That dog trainer see's Phil now. She is ready to train that dog using Phil. That dog trainer is a good one. That puppy will be Phil's guide dog when Rocky dies one day. They did good on the first day of it. They saw that puppy Rocky junior is doing good so far. They know he will indeed be a good guide dog. That woman is proud of that puppy.

"He did good," said that woman, "So did you Phil of course."

"Anything to help out," said Phil, "He will be a good guide dog for me someday."

"He sure will be," said that woman, "He is doing good on his training and it is just day one."

"He is a good dog," said Tommy, "He is doing good on his training."

"You can get one," said that woman, "Seeing that you are in a wheelchair."

Tommy said he will think about it. After all he has two dogs already. That is up to his parents not him. So he will ask them if he can get one. As in a service dog of course. It is okay with his dad because he is there. But it is up to his mom now. So his dad called him and she said yes. They don't only train dogs for the blind but for other disabilities as well. They will get to pick one out that helps people in wheelchairs. They are there now. Tommy picked out a golden retreveir he named Rover.

"This will be a good dog," said Tommy, "Who will help me with stuff i have trouble with."

"That is true," said Didi, "That dog is a nice looking dog."

"He sure does," said Kimi, "That dog will indeed help you."

"Mine helps me," said Phil, "As you saw of course."

"That is true," said Kimi, "Rocky is a good dog."

Next chapter they return to preschool. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	24. Rover can be mean

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are home now. They now see Tommy's new dog Rover. Then the next day they returned to their preschool. They love Tommy's new dog. He has it with him today. Phil likes that dog but Rocky he likes the best. Because it is his dog. That dog Tommy has now can be a bit mean at times. That is why the kids at that preschool likes Rocky better. Rocky loves people unless they want to harm Phil. No one will harm him with Rocky around. He is a good boy in matter of fact.

"They like Rocky better," said Phil, "That is what it seems to be."

"I think your right," said Tommy, "Rover can be mean at times."

"That he can be," said Kimi, "He did growl at me once."

"Mom spanked him," said Tommy, "For growling at you and Dil."

"That is good," said Phil, "That was a bad thing Rover did there."

Rover is going to learn not to be mean to others for no reason. They will work with him in matter of fact. Phil might be blind but he knows what good behavior is. For dogs in fact of course. Tommy knows that as well. Dil will go to preschool next school year. He is at home right now. He see's Spike right now. Dil is brain damaged do to not getting enough air after birth. Phil and Lil thinks they dropped him on his head. But later it will prove false. Because he takes after his dad as well in the matter of fact.

"Glad Rover isn't here," said Dil, "He growled at me before."

"We can work with him," said Didi, "You know i spanked him for it."

"Oh yeah," said Dil, "Is dad in the basement inventing again?"

"He sure is," said Didi, "Maybe he can let you help him."

"I can ask him," said Dil, "To see if he will let me help."

Stu said yes he can in fact. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	25. Change will happen

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at preschool now. They know that Rover is learning to be good. He will soon be a good dog who will help Tommy grab stuff he can't reach because he is in a wheelchair. He will not growl at people unless they want to cause harm to him. Just like Rocky is to Phil of course. Angelica might be mean to them because she is a brat. So they might growl at her if she try's to pick on them. They know how Angelica can be. They don't like her very much. Because she is a brat.

"I love being here," said Phil, "After all Angelica isn't here."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I know how mean that cousin of mine can be."

"We sure do,' said Kimi, "She is a brat after all. But she can be cool at times."

"That is true," said Phil, "She needs to learn not to be a brat."

"That isn't easy," said Tommy, "That is up to her parents to change her or at least try to."

Angelica will someday learn not to. They know it won't be easy to change but she can and will. Rover is also is going to learn not to be mean. They know people and animals can change for the better. They know they can also change for the worst. Them two they are talking about will change for the better. They know change comes in time not right away. That is true with Angelica and Rover. Rover will change faster than Angelica. They know that for a fact. Rover is learning now in fact at home.

"He is a bit nicer," said Dil, "How long will it take him to learn?"

"That is true," said Didi, "Not sure how long it will take though."

"I hope it in't long," said Dil, "I hope he will be more like Rocky from my friend Phil."

"I hope so," said Didi, "Rocky is indeed good dog."

"Spike sure is," said Dil, "But not the kind to help Tommy."

Didi knows that very well indeed. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	26. Like a second home

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at preschool now. They know that Rover is now good like he should be. Angelica is behaving a bit more now in fact. They know it will take more time for her in fact. They know that very well. They know her parents need councinling in fact along with Angelica herself. They are getting it right now in matter of fact. They need that after all. They need to become better parents. We now see Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi at preschool. They are having a good time playing.

"Best preschool ever," said Phil, "I am glad we all come here together in fact."

"You said it," said Tommy, "I sure love coming here as well in fact."

"I love it as well," said Kimi, "Any reason Angelica didn't come to this one?"

"She doesn't have a disability," said Tommy, "This is for children like us in the matter of fact."

"Oh yeah," said Kimi, "Now i see why she didn't come to this one."

They love that preschool and Miss. Winter. They are glad they go to that one. They know they have disabilities in fact. Phil knows he is blind, Lil knows she is mostly deaf, Tommy knows he is paralyzed, and Kimi knows she has a learning disability. They know regular preschool won't treat them like normal kids. So they are going to that preschool. The Pickles family as in Drew and Charlotte are doing well with therapy in fact. They know that they need to ground Angelica more to teacher Angelica to behave. But we are still in the preschool now.

"This preschool has good toys," said Phil, "This preschool is like a second home to me."

"It sure does," said Tommy, "It is also like a second home to me as well."

"You said it," said Kimi, "I love this preschool here."

"We all do," said Phil, "This preschool is the best one."

"We sure do," said Tommy, "This preschool i love."

Next chapter they go to the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	27. Good things happening

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at preschool now. They are glad Rover is a better dog now and Angelica changed a bit as well. They are glad things are now going better for them. They are glad they go to that preschool. They sure love that preschool after all. To them it is like a second home to them. They know it is for children with disabilities. They love that preschool a bunch. That teacher is good to them. That teacher teats them like her own children if she had them in the matter of fact.

"Best preschool i know," said Phil, "I am glad your dog and cousin is better now."

"It sure is," said Tommy, "I am also glad them two is better now."

"We all do," said Kimi, "I am glad things are getting better for us."

"I love it," said Phil, "I am glad things are going well for us disabled children."

"Same here," said Tommy, "We might have disabilities but we an do many things anyway."

They know Tommy is right of course. They know they have their limits but can still do many things. They will be able to get jobs and keep them until they retire years from now. They love going to that preschool during the week. They know on the weekends they don't go to school. Phil, Lil, and Kimi goes to church. And Tommy goes to Synagogue of course. They go to the park after them. They love going to the park. They can be barefoot in the park. They of course can take naps barefoot at preschool.

"Almost story time," said Phil, "I sure do love story time."

"Yes indeed," said Tommy, "Story time is a very good thing."

"I also do," said Kimi, "I sure love story time a lot."

"Best preschool ever," said Phil, "And i am glad we can take naps here barefoot."

"I agree," said Tommy, "And i love being barefoot at nap time as well."

Next chapter they have story time. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	28. Gary and Todd

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are still at preschool. It is now story time for them then nap time after that. They sure love story time for they enjoy it very much. They love the stories she reads to them. The favorite story of Tommy and Phil it is about kings and knights. And the girls like fairy tales the most. Today it is about King Arthur and the knight of the round table. Tommy and Phil will enjoy that a lot. They will play that at recess which they love to do. The girls will also join in it as well.

"Yes we can," said Phil, "Play that at recess of course in fact."

"That is good," said Tommy, "I will of course play the king."

"I will love that," said Kimi, "But i think it is nap time now."

"Correct Kimi," said the teacher, "It is indeed nap time for you children."

"That is good," said Phil, "I sure do love nap time."

They had nap time. They woke up when nap time was over with. They are playing until it is lunch time then recess time. They are playing with different things. Phil and Kimi is playing with the blocks which they love to do. Tommy and a boy named Gary who is in a wheelchair are coloring. Lil and another girl are playing with dolls. They love playing with them toys and coloring. They are enjoying it until it was time for lunch. After lunch they are ready to play outside. They love to play stuff like that.

"I can also play," said Gary, "If i can be a knight or something."

"You sure an," said Tommy, "Of course you can be a knight."

"More the better," said Phil, "I am also playing a knight as well."

"Same here," said a boy, "My name is Todd. Can i also play?"

"Of course Todd," said Tommy, "It is nice to meet you of course."

They are enjoying playing it. They played in preschool until it was time for them to go home. They will go to the park in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	29. The bullies

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at the park now. They are also joined by Chuckie, Susie, and Angelica as well as Harold. They are having a good time there. They love that park because they can be barefoot there. They are indeed barefoot. In fact they went to the park barefoot in matter of fact of course. They are in the sandbox at the park right now talking and playing. They love going to that park despite their disabilities. They know they have them but they can indeed do many things of course.

"I sure love this park," said Phil, "This place we can of course be barefoot at after all."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I of course love being barefoot after all."

"Same here," said Kimi, "I think we all do of course."

"I love it," said Dil, "I also love being barefoot."

"We all do," said Tommy, "I just can't feel them though and i can't wiggle my toes by i still love it."

They are enjoying playing at the park. If anyone messes with them Phil and Kimi would be able to defend themselves. They might use them if someone wants to hurt them. Some people do mess with kids with disabilities. Them kids that do is bullies. Them bullies is making their way to that park now. Their names is Cody and Michael and they are brothers. They are mean and cruel. They love to tease people who isn't like them. They will soon pick on them. Having no idea they will be the ones to be beat up instead.

"Look disabled kids," said Cody, " Let's make fun of them because of it."

"Okay then," said Michael, "I sure love teasing people like that."

"I heard what you said," said Phil, "I might be blind but i have acute hearing don't mess with me."

"Because you will cry?" said Cody, "Like a baby that is?"

"No because i am strong," said Phil, "I take marshal arts in matter of fact."

The two bullies tried to beat them up but Phil and Kimi beat them up in self defense. The bullies are in trouble not Phil and Kimi. Them two got grounded by their mom and dad. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	30. Dennis Hopper

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at the park now. After all it is Saturday after all in matter of fact. They are at their favorite park yet again. They sure love that park most of all. It is the best of two parks. The other park is smaller and less popular. They love that park because it has a good sandbox for children to play in there. They also love the playgrounds as well in that park. They will soon play on the swings and slides. Then play hide and seek. They are glad Chad and Mike got grounded for what they did.

"I am glad they are," said Phil, "After all we did beat them up for picking on us."

"Same here," said Kimi, "After all we take self defense in fact."

"That is true," said Phil, "I am glad we do in fact."

"That is good," said Tommy, "Thank you for standing up to them like that."

"No problem," said Kimi, "After all they was picking on us and was going to hurt us."

They are enjoying that park a lot. They love that park for they have fun there. They are glad them two bullies aren't there. For they got grounded for two weeks for messing with children with disabilities. They got a talking to after that. That picking on children with disabilities is wrong. Them two are angry now in fact. They just might end up in jail or prison someday. They need to learn their lessons. They need to learn when they are young. They are bullies right now in the matter of fact of course.

"I am glad they aren't here," said Tommy, "After all them two are bullies after all."

"I am also glad," said a boy, "I am Dennis Hopper and i was also picked on and i am a regular boy."

"Nice to meet you," said Phil, "I am glad they are grounded."

"Nice to meet you all," said Dennis, "I will ask my mom to enroll me in marshal arts."

"Go ask her," said Tommy, "After all i am sure that woman is her."

That woman indeed is his mom. She said yes of course. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	31. Poetry and toes

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at preschool now. They love that preschool they go to after all of course. They love story time a lot. They are going to get poems from Alice's poem book that she brought like she said she would. They are getting ready for story time. So right now they are playing with the toys until story time. Phil and Kimi like most days is playing with the blocks. They love building stuff with them. They are having a good time. They know story time is coming very soon.

"I love story time," said Phil. "I am glad Alice brought that book of her favorite poetry book."

"Same here," said Kimi, "I am also glad she brought it can't wait to hear them."

"We will soon," said Tommy, "Because story time will begin real soon."

"That is true," said Phil, "I will sure enjoy them poems of course."

"Same here," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher now."

The teacher called them over to the story area. It is story time now. They are glad Alice brought that poetry book like she said she would. They love poetry. They heard it and talking about it. It is now nap time for them. They know they can get barefoot so they took off their shoes and socks. They are talking about them poems before nap time. They are barefoot so their toes are showing. They all have toenails of course.

"Those was good poems," said Phil, I am glad you brought them."

" They sure we're" said Tommy, " Do you know we are all barefoot?"

"I know that," said Phil," I can feel my toes."

"I love toes," said Kimi, "They look neat and has nails like fingers do."

"I sure love mine," said Phil, "Toes help us walk but Tommy can't wiggle his.'

They are now taking a nap now. They love taking naps. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	32. Lil talks more

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at preschool now. They love that preschool which is like a second home to them. They know it is a preschool for children with disabilities. In fact it is the best preschool for them. It is much better than the other preschool for disabled children. That other preschool isn't very good in matter of fact. That other preschool has a pretty mean teacher. They are glad they go to the good preschool instead. They have a nice teacher who would protect all of her students in fact.

"Best preschool i know of," said Phil, "I am glad we go here instead of that one with that pretty mean teacher."

"It sure is," said Tommy, "I am also glad we go to this one as well in fact."

"I am also glad," said Lil, "I don't talk much because i don't speak very good being mostly deaf in fact."

"We understand that," said Kimi, "But i want you to talk more in fact."

"I will think about it," said Lil, "After all i need to think in fact."

She is thinking about that of course. She wonders if she should in fact. She might be mostly deaf but she still needs to talk more. She is just afraid people would make fun of her by the way she talks. She is afraid of talking to other people. They know Lil should talk more. Her brother and friends wants her to talk more in matter of fact. They know she will never hear stuff far away. She can only hear stuff close by. Phil is fully blind so he will never see. And Tommy can only walk with them crutches.

"She is thinking," said Phil, "She is a bit afraid she will be made fun of but she should talk more."

"Yes indeed," said Tommy, "I will talk to her about it."

"That is good," said Phil, "I hope she will talk more."

"I think she will," said Kimi, "After all she can talk pretty good."

"I know she will," said Phil, "Tommy has a way of course."

They know he is right of course. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	33. Friendship part 1

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at preschool now. They know Lil will start talking more starting on that day. She had her twin brother and friends to encourage her to talk more. So she will talk more in fact. They are at preschool playing. Phil and Kimi is playing with the blocks which they love to do a lot after all in fact. Tommy and Lil is coloring in fact. They are having a good day there. Story time is soon coming in fact very soon. They sure love story time. The story today is about friendship today.

"Story time is coming," said Phil, "I wonder what the story is today?"

"That is good," said Lil, "Thanks for having me talk more."

"No problem," said Phil, "After all you talk good in fact."

"That you do," said Tommy, "I heard it is about friendship."

"Same thing i heard," said Kimi, "In fact story time will be real soon in fact."

The teacher called them a few minutes later. They are enjoying that story a lot in fact. They are learning more about friendship now. They will soon make friends with two more students there. They heard about that story. They enjoyed that. Phil and Kimi enjoyed it the most. They will soon make friends with two new students. Them two is named Robert and are brother and sister. In fact like Phil and Lil they are twins in fact. They are both good kids there in fact.

"That was a good story," said Phil, "I sure enjoyed it after all in fact."

"That it was," said Kimi, "I also enjoyed it a lot."

"I loved it," said Tommy, "But i prefer adventure books."

"That we know," said Phil, "We could make new friends."

"That we can," said Kimi, "I am going to go talk to the new kids."

They are glad Lil is talking more now. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	34. Preschool games coming

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at preschool now. They are glad they go to that preschool which they love after all. They know it is a preschool for children with disabilities in matter of fact. They love going to that preschool because the teacher is nice and will protect them. She cares for all her students in the matter of fact. They know that another preschool is around in that town that is for children for disabilities. But that one isn't very good in fact. They heard that teacher in that one preschool is mean.

"I heard that one is mean," said Phil, "The teacher in that other preschool like this one in fact."

"I also heard that," said Tommy, "I am glad i go to this preschool."

"I also heard that," said Kimi, "Teacher is that teacher in that other preschool mean?"

"Yes she is," said the teacher, "I am glad you kids goes to this one in matter of fact of course."

"I am glad i do," said Phil, "I am glad this one is the best for us."

They know that games for them preschools is coming soon. They will soon see how mean that one teacher really is. That she gets mad at little things like just looking at her when she doesn't want to be looked at. She in fact will be fired after the games. Because she will be seen spanking kids who don't do well in them games. In fact spanking children in schools is illegal. She in fact will be arrested for assault of a minor. That she will get some time in the county jail. That she will never teach again.

"We will see how mean she is," said Phil, "When them preschool games take place."

"Yes indeed," said Kimi, "We have heard she is mean in fact."

"I agree," said Tommy, "I hope she does no harm to children."

"I heard she does," said Phil, "But not proven yet in matter of fact.'

"Same thing i heard," said Tommy, "If she gets caught in the act she could get fired."

Next chapter they go to the park to have fun. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	35. Training for the games

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at preschool now. They are training for the preschool games now in fact. They head that other preschool has a mean teacher who spanks kids which is against the law of course. That teacher will get fired and arrested for what she does. They know that is against the law for a teacher to spank students. They heard that from two students who use to go there to that bad preschool in fact. They was spanked by that bad teacher just for looking at her when she doesn't want to be looked at.

"Glad i don't go there," said Phil, "For what that teacher is doing in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "Thanks for letting us know that is true."

"No problem," said a boy, "Name is Frank by the way."

"Yes indeed," said a girl, "I am Sandy and our last name is Miller we are brother and sister."

"Glad you come here now," said Kimi, "Our teacher will never spank students because she is nice."

They are glad that the police is investigating that now in fact. They know it does take time of course. But they will get it done. They know that she will be arrested once enough evidence is collected. They know that it could be during the preschool games. One or two of them will be spanked by that awful teacher during them games. Just for winning against her best students. That teacher will be caught doing that in fact. Them two students is Phil and Kimi. They will be spanked by her.

"I am glad the games is coming," said Phil, "I hope to have lots of fun there of course in fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I am looking forward to the wheelchair races."

"I will love it," said Kimi, "They sound so much fun."

"Same here," said Lil, "I will love them even though i can't hear to well."

"We all will," said Phil, "They will be lots of fun there."

Next chapter is the preschool games. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	36. Preschool games

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at preschool now. It is now the time of the preschool games of two preschools that one and the other one for disabled children. That one teacher they see is that mean teacher who spanks her students and will spank two students of the good preschool in matter of fact. That teacher should know better than that. Phil might be blind but he is strong and fast. Same for Kimi who has a type of autism. That one mean teacher is mean to all her students in matter of fact.

"This is sure fun," said Phil, "In fact i won that race in matter of fact."

"It sure is," said Tommy, "I sure love the preschool games and i also won one."

"I sure do as well," said Kimi, "I am also having good fun as well."

"Next race will begin soon," said the teacher, "So let's take you kids to it in fact."

"Okay then," said Phil, "I am sure ready for that race in matter of fact."

That mean teacher is there as well of course. She trained them by chasing after them with a yard stick. They told their parents about that as in them students at that preschool in fact. Their parents yelled at her for doing that to train them. She said it is the only way they would learn. Them parents will cheer when that teacher get's arrested by the police. The race went on and Phil came in first, Kimi in second, and Lil is third. That mean teacher then spanked Phil and Kimi and she was arrested.

"That hurt," said Phil, "Her spankings she did on me."

"It sure did," said Kimi, "She is now being arrested in matter of fact."

"She sure is," said Tommy, "I am glad she got arrested."

"I think fired next," said Phil, "I think that the school board will fire her."

"No doubt about it," said Tommy, 'I will make sure she does in fact."

The good preschool won the preschool games. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	37. Bad teacher fired

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at preschool now. They heard that mean preschool teacher is getting fired for what she did. She got out of jail on bond. She will be charged with assaulting a minor. She could get up to sixty days in the county jail. She will indeed be fired. She will never teach again in matter of fact of course. They will make sure of that in fact. Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are glad she is getting fired. In fact they already hired her replacement. That teacher just then got fired by the school board.

"I heard she is fired now," said Phil, "That mean teacher who spanked me and Kimi as well as others."

"I also heard that," said Tommy, "I am glad she got fired as well in matter of fact."

"I also did," said Kimi, "Is she fired teacher?"

"That she is," said the teacher, "I got a call that she did in fact."

"That is good," said Phil, "I hope her replacement will be a good one for that preschool."

The children of that other preschool will like their new preschool teacher in fact. They are glad the mean one got fired for only looking at her when she doesn't want to be looked at. And they was angry that she spanked two children that isn't in her preschool. That new preschool teacher is nice and will do no harm at all. She would never spank children. She knows that is against the law so she won't harm them. She would just put them in time out. That or have a talk with them in matter of fact.

"I heard she is nice," said Phil, "That she would do no harm to her students."

"I also heard that," said Tommy, "I hope that is true in fact."

"She sure is," said the teacher, "I met he myself in matter of fact."

"That is good," said Phil, "I am glad they now have a good teacher."

"It sure is," said Kimi, "That preschool will become a good one."

The students at that one likes her. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	38. They have a good teacher

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at preschool now. They are glad that former teacher was sent to jail for two months. She will never teach again in that state at least. They are glad that preschool got a new teacher who is nice to her students there. Them students in that preschool likes the new teacher they hired for it. That new preschool teacher will do no harm to them. She is a good woman who will protect children. Them students are glad the school board hired her to replace the fired one.

"They have a good one now," said Phil, "As in for that preschool in matter of fact of course."

"They sure do," said Tommy, "I am glad that bad one got fired and arrested."

"And in jail," said Kimi, "I am glad their new preschool teacher is nice."

"That is true," said Phil, "I heard she is like our teacher in fact."

"That she is," said Tommy, "They will like that new teacher in fact."

They heard from their teacher that it is true. They are glad them children has a good teacher. They are glad that bad teacher is in jail now. That she will never allowed to see children in fact until they turn 18 in fact. They know that she will have to live away from children. So she will live in an adult apartment. A no children allowed one that is in fact. That is when she gets out of jail in fact. Her cellmate is a woman kind of like her. They will become friends in became friends in matter of fact.

"Story time kids," said the teacher, "This time it is about pirates."

"Sounds good to me," said Phil, "This preschool is indeed the best in fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I love this preschool myself."

"I sure will like it," said Kimi, "What do you say Lil?"

"I know i will," said Lil, "It does sound good."

Next chapter is nap time. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	39. Spanking is wrong

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at preschool now. They sure love that preschool and their teacher in matter of fact. They are glad that one former teacher got fired by the school board and is serving time in the county jail. They know she can never be around children ever again. They are glad she is in jail now in matter of fact. They are glad their teacher never spanks children. She thinks it should only take place at home only when needed. And only with a hand nothing else of course in fact. But she never did that though.

"My mom never spanks," said Phil, "She knows that is wrong in matter of fact."

"Same as mine," said Tommy, "We have good parents after all in fact."

"Same as mine," said Kimi, "We do indeed have good parents."

"That we do," said Phil, "I am glad we do in matter of fact."

"That is true," said Tommy, "My mom knows that is wrong that grounding is better."

They are now playing with the toys. Phil and Kimi is playing with the blocks, Muffy and Francine is coloring, and Tommy is playing with a toy truck. They are having lots of fun doing that. They are glad they will have story time then nap time. They love that preschool in matter of fact. They have a very good teacher who loves children and would never hurt them. She will protect them in fact. That if someone wanted to hurt or kill them. She is that kind of person in matter of fact of course.

"Good it is story time," said Phil, "I will be glad to know about weather."

"Same here," said Tommy, "After all weather is important."

"That it is," said the teacher, "I picked this book for it in fact."

"That is good," said Phil, "I will love hearing it in fact."

"That it is," said the teacher, "You are indeed one of my favorite students."

They learned about weather in story time. Then came nap time. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	40. Best preschool ever

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at preschool now. They are glad they go to that preschool together in matter of fact. They sure love that preschool like a second home to them. They know it is the best preschool for disabled children in matter of fact. They know that the other preschool has a good teacher in matter of fact of course. They know it is now a good preschool in fact. But they still go to the same one they have been to sense they started. They love that school as well as their teacher in fact.

"I love this preschool," said Phil, "I am glad we have a good teacher in fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "We have the best preschool teacher ever."

"I also do," said Kimi, "I can't imagine going to another preschool."

"I love it," said Lil, "Best preschool and teacher ever."

"We all do," said Phil, "I am glad we come here together in fact."

They love that preschool very much. They know at the end of the school year they graduate from that preschool. They know they will go to another school next school. To an Elementary school that is in fact. They will be in the same school and class again. They met the kindergarten teacher that she is a nice woman in fact. They know that they will miss that preschool and their teacher as well in fact. They love that preschool in fact. But they will love Elementary school when they go there. They are now at Tommy's house in matter of fact For it is after school in fact.

"I love that preschool," said Phil, "I am glad we go to it."

"Same here," said Tommy, "Dil next school year you will go to that preschool."

"I will love that," said Dil, "What you told me i know i will love it."

"Best one ever," said Kimi, "I am glad we go to that preschool."

"I agree," said Tommy, "I love that preschool a lot in fact.' 

Next chapter they go to the park. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	41. Looking forward

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at preschool now. They had a good time at the park and stuff like that on the Weekends. They sure love that preschool like a second home to them. They are looking forward to kindergarten next school year. They did take a tour of the school they will attend next school year. They know that graduation is going to be in late May. Then go to Elementary school next school year together. They will love when that day comes. They know it will be months from now in matter of fact.

"I love this preschool," said Phil, "Think next school year we will go to Elementary school."

"Same here," said Tommy, "Next school year i am looking forward to."

"I also do," said Kimi, "Next school year will also be good."

"Best preschool ever," said Phil, "I am looking forward to kindergarten."

"It sure is," said Tommy, "We will be in kindergarten together."

They are playing with toys in fact. Tommy and Phil is playing with action figures and Lil and Kimi with dolls. They are playing until it is story time and nap time after that. They know the book she will read is about kings and knights. They love doing that in fact as in play it in fact. Tommy will of course play the king. After all he uses his wheelchair as his throne. They played with toys until story time. Then came story time in matter of fact. They love story time. That is one thing they love most of all.

"That was a good story," said Phil, "Them stories are indeed the best."

"It sure was," said Tommy, "We can play that at recess time in fact."

"I love that," said Kimi, "I am glad we will play it."

"Same here," said Lil, "I love playing it as well."

"Then we will," said Tommy, "But now it is nap time of course."

They had nap time. Next chapter they play it. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	42. We love it

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at preschool now. They are playing with toys in there having fun of course. They might have disabilities but they can still many things though. They are playing with the blocks there of course. Them four loves the blocks. They also love the sandbox of course. That is one of their favorite things. They are building what looks like an ancient library. They are enjoying that of course. The teacher likes what she see's and took a picture of it before they could tear it down and make something else.

"How does it look?" said Phil, "After all you know i am blind of course."

"It looks nice," said Tommy, "It looks like an ancient library to me."

"I can tell," said Kimi, "I can tell by looking at it of course."

"That it is," said the teacher, "It does look like what Tommy said it was."

"That is good," said Phil, "I just wish i could see it though."

They let Phil take a feel of it of course. He smiled and said it felt like what he heard what ancient libraries from what his parents told him. They then tore it down after the teacher took the picture of it. They know it will be sent to Mr. And Mrs. Deville. After all it was his idea of course. They love that preschool very much. They know they are safe in that preschool. She would defend them if someone of others who might cause harm to them. And from bullies who might tease them for their disabilities.

"I love it," said Betty, "It does indeed look nice of course."

"That is what i heard," said Phil, They did let me feel it after all."

"That is good," said Betty, "I am glad you kids love this school."

"Best school ever," said Lil, "I might not hear well but i still love story time."

"That is good," said Betty, "Okay now it is time to go home now."

Next chapter they have story time. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	43. What we will be

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at preschool now. They are playing with the blocks right now in matter of fact of course. They sure do love playing with the blocks because they are so much fun for them. They love to play together in matter of fact. They are now making a tower and then another until they had a small modal of a city. The teacher likes what she see's there. She took a picture of it to remember about what they made. She will give it to Mr. and Mrs. Pickles because that was Tommy's idea of course.

"Does it look good?" said Phil, "I just want to know of course."

"It sure does," said Tommy, "It looks just like a city of course."

"That it does," said Kimi, "What do you think teacher?"

"That it is," said the teacher, "Phil you can feel them of course."

"Okay then," said Phil, "It does feel good after all of course."

They saw the teacher take a picture of it. They then took it apart and is building something else. This time they are building what looks like the Temple that was in Jerusalem as in the one Jesus went in when he was there. The teacher also loves that as well. After a time it was story time and then nap time of course. The book that the teacher picked up is for Halloween. They love Halloween of course. They will go trick or treating for it. They will get free candy from door to door which is fun for kids.

"That was a good story," said Phil, "My mom picked out a costume for me which is a vampire."

"It sure was," said Tommy, "I will be a ghost of course."

"I loved it," said Kimi, "I will be a witch this year."

"Same here," said Lil, "Halloween is a good time of the year."

"The best is Christmas," said Phil, "After all Santa Clause give us presents."

The next chapter they will play. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	44. Picture day

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at preschool now. They are playing with toys right now and it is picture day as well in fact. They are wearing nice clothes today in fact. They know picture day is nice and they are ready for it. They love that preschool very much. They know that picture day is important in fact. They are playing with the blocks in matter of fact. They love that preschool and everything about it. They know picture day they must look nice. They are playing until picture time followed by story time and nap time.

"I love this place," said Phil, "This preschool that is in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "And it is picture day in fact."

"Best preschool ever," said Kimi, 'What do you think Lil?"

"I agree," said Lil, "I sure love this preschool very much."

"Picture time," said the teacher, "I will call you one at a time of course."

After they got their pictures taken they had story time. This story is about true friendship. They will know what true friendship is like of course. They love that preschool a lot. They know that picture day will be one of the best days they ever had in fact. They will take the pictures home once they are developed at that studio. That place has a dark room full of trays of chemicals. They know that only pros are allowed to do that. They saw him leave and went to that studio for the pictures to get developed.

"I love this place," said Phil, "I might be blind and couldn't see the flash but i heard it click."

"I saw it," said Tommy, "I know you are blind of course."

"I love this place," said Kimi, "I am glad we go here together."

"Best place ever," said Lil, "I am also glad we come here."

"I love it," said Phil, "This preschool is the best preschool ever."

Next chapter they get the pictures. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	45. Pictures is here

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at preschool now. They are playing with toys right now and will get the pictures today in fact. They will be happy to show them to their parents in matter of fact. They are glad they got their pictures taken. Even the blind kids there did. They know that pictures is a good thing in matter of fact. They are playing with toys in fact. Phil and Kimi with the blocks, Tommy is playing with a toy truck with Amanda, and Lil is coloring now. They are having lots of fun in matter of fact.

"I love the blocks," said Phil, "They are so much fun in fact."

"Same here,' said Kimi, "That is why i love playing with them of course."

"I love to color," said Lil, "That is my favorite thing to do here."

"I love the truck," said Tommy, "How about you Amanda?"

"I sure do," said Amanda, "This and dolls is my favorite in fact."

They are all having a good time playing with the toys. They know story time is coming soon. They know they get the pictures before going home of course. They love story time and nap time. They know after nap time is lunch time and then recess then go back to playing with toys. They heard the teacher call for story time. That story that was read to them is about sharing. They love what they heard about it. They will use them at home which their parents will love in matter of fact of course.

"That was a good story," said Phil, "Sharing is caring in matter of fact of course."

"It sure was," said Kimi, "I am glad the teacher picked it in fact."

"I loved it," said Tommy, "Best story so far in my guess."

"I loved it," said Lil, "I also think it was the best yet."

"Nap time kids," said the teacher, "You can all get barefoot for your naps of course."

Before they went home the teacher gave them the pictures. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	46. Two bullies

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at the park right now of course. They are in the sandbox barefoot so they can feel the sand between their toes. They are having a good time playing in the sand with the toys from Tommy's sandbox as always. They are having a good time and everything. Tommy maybe can't feel the sand between his toes but he has ten toes anyway. They know that some bullies are around that makes fun of children with disabilities. So they need to stand up to them if they go over to them.

"I love this park," said Phil, "This park is the best one in this town."

"That it is," said Tommy, "We have two other parks but not as good as this one."

"You said it," said Kimi, "I am glad to be here of course."

"That it is," said Chuckie, "This park is much better than the other two."

"I love it," said Lil, "This park is very good."

Just then two bullies saw them and is coming their way. They see him of course but Phil can't being blind but he hears them coming with his acute hearing. They know just what to do of course. Them two bullies is is named Jason and Marcus. Them two are known bullies of course. Them two just loves to tease kids that aren't like them. Phil and Kimi take marshal arts after all. So them two aren't to be messed with. Them two bullies don't know that yet. They will now tease them now of course.

"Look at what we got here," said Jason, "Some kids who has disabilities. That is funny."

"Yes indeed," said Marcus, "Time to kick sand in your faces."

"Don't mess with us," said Phil, "I take marshal arts after all in fact."

"Same here," said Kimi, "After all we are stronger than we look."

"Yes don't mess with us," said Tommy, "These two are indeed stronger than they look."

They kept it up so Phil and Kimi beat them up. Them two bullies got in trouble by their parents. Next chapter i will need some ideas please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	47. Halloween story

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at preschool right now in matter of fact. They are playing with the blocks building what looks like that preschool. They are having lots of fun of course. They sure love going to that preschool. Their teacher loves what she see's. They know what that preschool looks like in matter of fact of course. She then took a picture of it after it was finished. They then took it down and is thinking what to build next. They know some good looking buildings to build out of them blocks there.

"What should we make next?" said Phil, "For we did a church, synagogue, community center, town hall, and such."

"The public library," said Tommy, "It is a good looking building. I know you are blind of course."

"Good idea," said Phil, "I heard it is a good looking building."

"Good idea indeed," said Kimi, "I sure love that place of course."

"I sure do love it," said Lil, "I m glad we love playing with these blocks."

After they are done the teacher took a picture of it. They then moved on to play with the toys. Phil and Tommy with action figures, and Kimi and Lil with the dolls. They love that preschool very much so. They know that story time is coming soon. They are ready for it now of are glad that preschool keeps them safe. They know that teacher would protect them kids even if it cost her life. They are glad she is a nice woman who cares about her students and all children in matter of fact.

"Story time kids," said the teacher, "The story i picked today is about Halloween."

"I love Halloween," said Phil, "We get free candy as we go trick or treating in costume."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I will be a vampire for Halloween."

"I love it," said Kimi, "We get free candy after all in fact."

"I love it," said Lil, "Halloween is the best time for candy."

They got read to and then nap time. Next chapter is about plants and that plants will be there by a well known scientist. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	48. Plants

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at preschool right now in matter of fact. They are playing with the toys and they know they learn about plants today. They all do love plants in matter of fact. A biologist is now there to teach them about plants. They are now learning about them plants now. That plants are very important because they make oxygen in fact. They know how to take care of them now. That the next day they will get to plant trees. They know that it will help make more oxygen to breath.

"I sure love them," said Phil, "After all they are important in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I will be glad to plant a tree."

"I sure do," said Kimi, "I am glad we learned about them."

"Same here," said Lil, "Thank you for teaching us that."

"No problem," said that man, "They are indeed very important in matter of fact."

They then went to go back to play with the toys there. They are glad they learned about plants. Phil and Lil will ask their parents to plant flowers. That flowers are very good plants that looks and smells good. They are waiting for story time in fact. It is now story time in matter of fact. They learned a bit more about plants. They are glad they learned about them. They all loved that story in fact. Then after story time they all got barefoot. They know that nap time is indeed coming in fact.

"That was a good story," said Phil, "I am glad we are here today."

"You said it," said Tommy, "I am glad we go here together."

"Best story," said Kimi, 'About plants that is in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Lil, "Is it nap time now/"

"That it is," said the teacher, "Have a good nap in matter of fact."

Next chapter i need some ideas. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	49. Tree's planted

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at preschool right now in matter of fact. They are planting some tree's in the biggest park. They are having fun doing that in fact. They know that it is good for the planet. They know that tree's are the most important of all plants. They know they have disabilities but that doesn't stop them from having fun doing it. They are glad to be helping. They will see the tree's grow but for blind kids like Phil will feel it to tell how it is growing. They are talking right now in matter of fact.

"Do they look good?" said Phil, 'After all you know i am blind in matter of fact so i just want to know."

"They sure do," said Tommy, 'Them tree's will grow very well indeed."

"They sure are," said Kimi, "These tree's are indeed good looking in fact."

"That is good," said Phil, "I am glad we did this in fact."

"Time to return," said the teacher, "To the preschool that is in matter of fact."

They returned to the preschool where they went back to play with the toys. For the four it is the blocks in matter of fact. They are glad they did their part. They know that plants is very important for the planet. They know that they produce lots of oxygen in matter of fact. They are glad they learned a lot about them. They are building what looks like a tree house. The teacher likes what she see's so she took a picture of it. They built stuff until it was story time in fact. They love story time.

"I love what you built," said the teacher, "This time you kids will learn about good looking buildings."

"That is good," said Phil, "I am glad we go to this preschool here."

"It sure is," said Tommy, "I seen good looking building in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Kimi, "I am also glad we come here."

"I love this place," said Phil, "I am glad we will learn about them."

They loved that story in matter of fact then came nap time. They love that preschool in matter of fact of course. Next chapter i need some ideas in fact. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	50. Another good story

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at preschool right now. They are building what looks like the Capital building in Washington DC. The teacher loves what she see's. So like most times she took a picture of it. She will send that picture to Kira and Chazz. That is because Kimi came up with that idea in matter of fact of course. They saw it as good in fact. Them kids might have disabilities but they can do many things. They know they can do many things. Then they went to play with other toys there.

"She loves it after all," said Phil, "After all you all know i am blind after all."

"It was nice," said Tommy, "One of the best we ever did of course."

"Yes indeed," said Kimi, "I saw it on a picture in a book i saw."

"That is good," said Phil, "I am glad we come here together."

"That it was," said the teacher, "It is now story time of course."

They all went to the story area. The teacher picked a story about pirates. They all loved that story of course. They are glad she picked it out. They will play it after nap time of course. They love that preschool and everything in it. They know nap time is coming very soon. They love story time in matter of fact. They love that preschool like a second home to them. They love recess as well in fact. They know that they can sleep barefoot there. So they all got barefoot showing off their toes.

"I love this place," said Phil, "I am glad we had another good story here."

"Same here," said Tommy, "We all have ten toes because i can see them."

"That we do," said Kimi, "None of us has extra toes or less or no toes."

"That is true," said Lil, "This preschool is the best."

"That it is," said the teacher, "It is now nap time of course."

They took their nap. Next chapter they get new toys. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	51. Stuff we can't do and park

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at preschool right now. They will go to the park after preschool in matter of fact of course. They sure love that park in matter of fact. They love going to it to play in the sandbox and such. They love to play in fact. They have lots of energy. They are strong kids despite their disabilities. They know there is some stuff they could never do. They know Tommy will always need help bathing, Phil would never drive and stuff like that. They are all good kids in matter of fact.

"I love this preschool," said Phil, "Mom said she will take us to the park after preschool."

"Same here," said Tommy, "My mom also said she would take me and Dil."

"Same here," said Kimi, "Our parents will take me and Chuckie."

"I love it," said Lil, "There is some stuff we could never do."

"That is true," said Tommy, "I will always have assited baths for the rest of my life."

They know that very well in matter of fact of course. They know preschool is almost over with for the day. After preschool they went to the park. They are playing in the sandbox so they was allowed to be barefoot there. They love being barefoot because they can wiggle their toes freely. They know that toes are important as in helps keep balance as they walk. Most of them can walk except Tommy. He can only walk with special cruthces. They are having lots of fun there in matter of fact.

"I sure love this park," said Phil, "I can picture it in my head because i am blind as in can't see."

"Same here," said Tommy, "It does look very nice here indeed."

"That it does," said Dil, "This place is amazing in matter of fact."

"That it is," said Kimi, "This is the best park in town."

"That it is," said Lil, "I sure do love it here in fact."

Next chapter they return to the park. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	52. Five bullies beat up

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at the park now in fact. They sure do love going to that park because it is bigger and best in fact. They are having lots of fun there. They are glad they came to that park. They love that park despite their disabilities. They have lots of energy right now. They are on the swing set right now in fact. They have no idea that bullies are making their way there now. That they will start picking on them when they arrive there. They are playing until then in matter of fact of course.

"I sure love this park," said Phil, "It is such a nice park in a good part of town."

"Same here," said Tommy, "This is indeed the best park in this town here."

"I sure love it," said Lil, "I maybe can't hear well but i still love it."

"Best park ever," said Kimi, "This park is the best in this town like you said."

"That it is," said Chuckie, "I am glad we came here today in fact."

Then them bullies entered the park. They see them kids there on the swings which they call their turf. They don't own it because it is on public property not private property. They have no right to claim it as their turf. They are in the park not their property. They will get in big trouble soon in matter of fact. They are bad kids all five of them. They are some of the meanest kids in that town. They are lead by a boy named Victor Parks. He is the meanest kid in that town because he started it up in fact.

"This is our turf," said Victor, "This is our turf not for a bunch of disabled kids in fact."

"You don't own it," said Phil, "I am a boy not to be messed with in matter of fact."

"Why?" said Victor, "Are you going to start crying now?"

"Not at all," said Phil, "I take marshal arts in matter of fact of course."

"Same as me," said Kimi, "Now go away at once in fact."

They wouldn't stop so Phil and Kmi beat them up. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	53. Another Halloween story

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at preschool now in are playing with the blocks building what looks like a castle. They love going to that preschool together. They sure love that preschool like a second home to them. They love everything about that preschool. They love that it keeps them safe from people who would cause harm to them. There is people who would cause harm to them. They are glad they are safe in that preschool. After all the preschool across the street has bullies in it of course.

"We are safe here," said Phil, "From them bullies in that preschool i heard about."

"We sure are," said Tommy, "That preschool over there do have bullies in it."

"I heard it does," said Kimi, "I am glad we are safe in this good preschool here."

"That we are," said Lil, "I am glad we came here."

"You kids are safe," said the teacher, "It is now story time by the way in fact."

They went to the story area to hear the story today. The teacher picked out a book about the first Halloween. That it was called old hallows eve. They know it is time when they will go trick or treating on. They are glad that Halloween is good for kids looking for free candy. They love candy in matter of fact. They know most houses has good candy. They know to avoid certain house because they give either bad candy or penny's and such. They know a dentist will give dental stuff.

"That was a good story," said Phil, "Halloween is such a fun time for us children."

"That it is," said Tommy, "I will love going trick or treating."

"I love it," said Kimi, 'Halloween will be fun of course."

"Same here," said Lil, "I am glad we heard that story."

"That is good," said the teacher, 'I am sure you will get good candy all of you. Well nap time."

They took their nap. Next chapter they hear another Halloween story. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	54. Bad teacher and bad boy

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at preschool now in are playing with the toys. They are having lots of fun there of course. They have no idea that a bully from that preschool across the street is going over to their preschool there. That preschool teacher sent him there to see what that preschool is all about and to tease the students. So yes that teacher is indeed a bully herself. She just might be fired for doing that. That is a thing that can get a teacher fired. She was a bully back then and is still one now.

"I sure love this place," said Phil, "This is the best preschool in this town in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I see someone new came in here now."

"Welcome here," said Kimi, 'This is a great preschool we have here after all."

"Disabled kids," said that boy, "That is very funny after all. Ha ha ha ha!"

"That isn't funny," said the teacher, "You don't belong here so get out of here."

His mom heard about that and came to get him. She is angry at him for going in a preschool he isn't part of. He told her the teacher that he has told him to go over there to do that stuff. That mom then told the school board that what that teacher did. She will indeed get fired and that boy might be expelled. That boy is a trouble maker after all of course. That boy has been in trouble before in matter of fact. That boy is named Gregory Paxton. He is a bad boy in matter of fact of course. He will be expelled in fact.

"He is a bad boy," said Phil, "I heard about him after all in fact."

"That he is," said Tommy, "I hope he gets expelled and that teacher fired."

"I hope he does," said Kimi, "And that teacher fired for that as well."

"Yes indeed," said Lil, "None of us is like that boy."

"That is what will happen," said the teacher, "We won't have to worry of any more of them coming here."

Next chapter that bad teacher is fired and that boy expelled. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	55. Fired and expelled

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at preschool now in are playing with the are having a good time today in matter of fact. They know that them bullies are gone they can have more fun. They are glad things are going so well for them. They love that preschool in matter of fact. They know them kids are expelled and sent to a private preschool. A preschool for bad kids it is for. They are glad they are in that one. That preschool the gang goes to is the best preschool for disabled kids in matter of fact.

"I am glad," said Phil, "That them bullies are getting expelled in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "We can now have more fun here."

"I am also glad," said Kimi, "I am glad they took action against them."

"And same here," said Lil, "Them two kids was bad in matter of fact."

"We all are," said the teacher, "It is now story time in matter of fact."

They had a good story and a good nap time as well. Now we head to the school board where that bad teacher is getting fired. Then will expel them two bad boys. They are glad that Tommy and them told them about it. That teacher is a bad person who is also a bully. They are going to hire a new preschool teacher for that preschool in matter of fact. They know teachers shouldn't be like that in matter of fact. The teacher then got fired and them two boys was expelled in matter of fact of course.

"I am ashamed of you two," said their mom, "You two are grounded in matter of fact for a month."

"Sorry mom," said boy 1, "The teacher made us do it."

"Like he said," said boy 2, "She told us to do it after all in fact."

"No excuses," said the mom, "Thank you all of you."

"No problem," said school board president, "They will be sent to a private preschool."

Next chapter they go to it. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	56. What is safe to eat

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at preschool now of course. They heard a man will give out coupons for glasses for Halloween treats. They know that is a bad idea during Halloween in matter of fact of course. They will talk to the teacher about that in matter of fact. That he won't be giving candy but coupons for glasses for half off. They know that most kids don't wear glasses by the way. That only some kids needs glasses. They know to have eye exams first. But only Kimi there and two others there.

"So yes he will," said Phil, "I don't think i need glasses in matter of fact."

"Very true," said Tommy, "I don't wear glasses myself either."

"Thanks for telling me," said the teacher, "I know who that man is so i will have a word with him."

"Thank you," said Kimi, "Glasses coupons aren't good for Halloween treats after all."

"You are correct," said the teacher, "He lives next door to me in matter of fact."

After preschool she went to go talk with that man in matter of fact of course. They talked for five minutes in matter of fact. So he will give out candy as well not just the coupons. That they don't have to use them coupons in matter of fact. So he bought three things of good candy from a local grocery store. The same one that the Pickles, Deville's, and Finsters go. The same one Tommy got the Reptar cereal from in matter of fact. Now we head to the Pickles house with them decerating for Halloween now.

"I love Halloween," said Tommy, "I am glad we are going this year like last year."

"I sure do," said Dil, "I sure love Halloween after all of course."

"It is fun," said Phil, "Free candy is good in matter of fact."

"That it is," said Lil, "I love candy after all in matter of fact."

"I also do," said Kimi, "I sure do love Halloween after all of course."

Next chapter i will need some ideas in fact. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	57. A bad gang beat up

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at the park now having fun. They sure love going to that park the most in matter of fact of course. They are in the sandbox there barefoot. They love the way the sand feels between their toes after all. They love that park a lot. They go there on the weekend after all of course. They know some bullies has been seen in that area of course. They have no idea though them bullies are on their way to the park. That they think they own that sandbox which they don't of course.

"I love this place," said Phil, "Playing in this sandbox is very nice of course."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I love the way the sand feels between my toes."

"This park is nice," said Kimi, "I love this park for it is the best in this town here."

"I sure love it," said Dil, "This sandbox is just like the one at home."

"It is the best," said Lil, "I am glad we came here of course."

Them bullies then just came in the park in matter of fact. They are calling themselves the dirty six in matter of fact. There is six of them there of course. They are named Rocky, Edward, Marvin, Peter, Linda, and Nancy. They are the worst bully gang in that town there. They see the gang in the sandbox which they call their turf. They are going over there to tell them to get out of it. They don't own it in matter of fact of course. It is a public park so they have no rights to tell them they own it in fact.

"Look disabled kids," said Rocky, "Get out of that sandbox it is our turf."

"Like he did," said Linda, "It is our turf in matter of fact."

"You don't own it," said Phil, "You have no rights to claim this sandbox."

"Like he said," said Kimi, "Don't mess with us we are stronger than we look."

"I am not afraid," said Rocky, "Of you two disabled kids in fact."

They kept messing with them. They beat up the bullies in matter of fact of course. They got in trouble as in the six bad kids in fact. Next chapter they return to preschool. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	58. Another good day

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at preschool right now in matter of fact. They are playing with the the blocks in fact of course. They are having lots of fun of course. They love to play with the blocks most of all. They love that preschool very much. They are building what looks like a barn on that farm down the road in matter of fact. The teacher loves it and took a picture of it. It will go to the Deville house because it was the idea of Lil's after all of course. They are enjoying that after all. They are talking now of course.

"I love it," said Phil, "I know it is even though i am blind of course."

"It sure is," said Tommy, "I love that in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Kimi, "I am glad you came up with that idea."

"I love it," said Lil, "I seen that barn many times in fact."

"I also do," said the teacher, "I took a picture of it. Story time now of course."

They went to the story time area. They was read another Halloween book in matter of fact. They are glad they all go there together. They might all have disabilities but they can do many things so they have no shame in them. They know that there is some stuff they would never get to do in fact. They are all getting ready for nap time so they all got barefoot. They know they can be barefoot there of course. They are going to have good dreams on them mats. They love that peschool and everything in it.

"I love this place," said Phil, "It is like another home to me of course."

"Same here," said Lil, "It is a good preschool in fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I am glad we come here in matter of fact."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Is it nap time yet?"

"That it is," said the teacher, "That is indeed correct Kimi of course."

They took their nap. Next chapter i need ideas. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	59. Meet Larry

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at preschool right now playing with the blocks. They love playing with them the most because they are fun. They love that preschool very much in matter of fact. Today they are getting a new student. A boy named Larry Henderson. He like Phil he is blind after all in matter of fact of course. He is a good boy who will do no harm. He will become friends with him in fact. They know he will love that preschool just like they do in fact. He is a friendly boy as well in matter of fact.

"Welcome here," said Phil, "To this wonderful preschool here i am Phil in fact."

"Yes welcome," said Tommy, "I am sure you will like it here in matter of fact i am Tommy."

"Why thank you," said Larry, "My name is Larry by the way."

"You will love it," said Kimi, "This is the best preschool for us disabled kids."

"Correct Kimi," said the teacher, "He can of course play with the blocks with you kids."

They said of course he can in matter of fact. They became friends with him of course. They are building what looks like a local bank. That bank is the one that their parents have their money in matter of fact. They love them blocks because they can build whatever they want as long as it isn't to hard in matter of fact. They are playing until story time came. They heard a Halloween story in matter of fact of course. They love going to that preschool. They love everything about that preschool.

"You are liking it," said Tommy, "I can tell that in matter of fact of course."

"He loves it," said Phil, "He is a good kid and blind like me in fact."

"I sure do," said Larry, "And yes i am blind like you."

"Best preschool," said Kimi, "I think it is nap time of course."

"Correct again Kimi," said the teacher, "You kids can of course get barefoot.'

They did so. Next chapter they have a special day there. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	60. Reptar Halloween story

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at preschool right now playing with the blocks. They are playing with Larry in matter of fact. They are having lots of fun building what looks like a stadium. They love that one because they saw Reptar on ice there. They are enjoying it in fact. They love the way that place looks in matter of fact of course. The teacher likes what she see's in matter of fact. They know she will take a picture of it. Which she did by the way. They then started to build something else in fact.

"What should we build?" said Phil, "After all we did build that stadium in fact."

"A tower," said Tommy, "It is nothing special but it is something."

"Okay then," said Larry, "You are right it is something."

"Yes indeed," said Kimi, "I do indeed love the blocks."

"That is good," said the teacher, "But it is now story time right now in fact."

They heard a Halloween story in matter of fact. They are loving it of course. That one is Reptar Halloween. They loved that story a lot in fact. They love Reptar as in all of them of course. Then when the story ended they are getting ready for nap time. So they all got barefoot. They know they can be barefoot there at nap time. They know that nap time is good in fact. They know story time helps them take naps. They know they can talk a bit until the teacher calls for nap time for them in fact.

"It was a good story," said Phil, "Best Halloween story so far."

"Yes it was," said Tommy, "We all do like Reptar in matter of fact."

"Yes indeed," said Kimi, "I sure enjoyed it in matter of fact."

"I loved it," said Larry, "I am glad she picked it out in fact."

"Nap time," said the teacher, "So let's get your mats ready."

Next chapter i need some ideas. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	61. Big cats story

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at preschool right now playing with the toys. They are having a good time of course having fun. They love that preschool in matter of fact. They get a special teacher who is from the zoo to talk about animals. As in wild animals like big cats and stuff like that in matter of fact of course. They are glad that person is coming and he will red to them at story time. They love to learn about wild animals. They know the zoo is a good place. They are getting ready for story time now.

"I will love it," said Phil, "After all i do love the zoo despite being blind of course."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I also love the zoo and the wild animals."

"Same here," said Kimi, "I am glad to hear that story."

"And same here," said Lil, "I do love story time of course."

"Story time," said the teacher, "That zoo keeper will be the one to read it to you."

They all loved that story in matter of fact. The zoo keeper then left with his book. He is heading to another preschool now in fact. They love animals in fact. They know Halloween is coming up very soon. They love Halloween for the costumes, deceration, and the free candy of course. They learned about some wild animals from that zoo keeper about big cats. They are getting ready for nap time of course. So they all got barefoot in matter of fact. They can be barefoot at nap time in fact.

"That was a good one," said Phil, "That story about big cats of course."

"It sure is," said Tommy, "I sure love that story of course."

"I loved it," said Lil, "I am glad we learned about them."

"Same here," said Kimi, "I love this preschool in matter of fact."

"Nap time kids," said the teacher, "I am glad you enjoyed that story."

Next chapter i need ideas in fact. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	62. A good Halloween coming

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at preschool right now playing with the blocks. They are having lots of fun of course in matter of fact. They are getting ready for next Monday for Halloween so they can go trick or treating. They will love going to more houses to get more candy. They all do love Halloween in matter of fact of course. They have their costumes ready for that night. They love that preschool as well in matter of fact. The teacher will read them another Halloween story at story time of course.

"Think it is Monday," said Phil, "That we go trick or treating on Halloween night of course."

"Yes indeed," said Tommy, "I will sure enjoy going to more houses."

"I will love it," said Lil, "I will love it in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Kimi, "I will love getting more candy."

"Yes indeed kids," said the teacher, "Well it is story time of course in matter of fact."

They all went to the story area were the teacher is reading them another Halloween story. They love that story in matter of fact. They love story time there of course. The teacher talked to that one man who will give out regular apples. So he bought caramel apples that is in the plastic containers they come in of course. So she did it once again. She wants them kids to have a good Halloween in matter of fact. She knows their parents will take them trick or treating to keep them safe of course.

"It will be good," said Phil, "Going trick or treating to more houses for more candy that is in fact."

"It sure will be," said Tommy, "I will sure enjoy it by the way in matter of fact."

"I sure will," said Lil, "I am glad we will get more candy."

"And same here," said Kimi, "So it is nap time now of course?"

"Yes indeed Kimi," said the teacher, "I am sure you kids will love Halloween this year of what you kids said."

They are going to have a good Halloween going trick or treating that is. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	63. Bad Helicopter parents

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at the park now. They are in the sandbox barefoot in matter of fact of course. They are having a good time there. They know that Halloween is only two days away. They love Halloween because they can go trick or treating of course. They all do love Halloween in matter of fact of course. They are having fun playing in the sand. Little do they know that a safety first parents which is Helicopter parents are heading to the park now. They will try their best to ignore them of course.

"I love this park," said Phil, "It is such a good place to play at by the way."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I am glad we are here in fact."

"I love it," said Lil, "This place is the very best in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Chuckie, "I am glad i can talk now."

"I also do," said Kimi, "This is the best park in this town of course."

Just then them Helicopter parents came into the park. They see the gang in the sandbox. They think it is dangerous in matter of fact of course. They are talking to them now in matter of fact. They are trying to make them leave that sandbox. They are ignoring them in matter of fact. But their parents didn't in matter of fact. They went over to them and made them back off. They then left that park as in them Helicopter parents of course. The gang then went back to play in matter of fact.

"They are mean," said Phil, "For trying to make us leave the sandbox."

"They sure are," said Tommy, "I am glad our parents came over to them."

"That is true," said Lil, "This is a public park of course."

"That it is," said Chuckie, "They are members of that party."

"That they are," said Kimi, "I am glad we have good parents."

Next chapter is Halloween. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	64. Halloween

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at preschool right now. It is Halloween they are having a Halloween party so they are in costumes. They are glad Halloween is finally here of course. They will go trick or treating that night. They are so excited that that Halloween is here. They all do love Halloween of course in matter of fact. They know not to eat unwrapped candy of course. They also learned to be with their parents and what stuff is good as in treats like candy and bad stuff like penny's and such.

"It is Halloween," said Phil, "I am glad in matter of fact of course."

"It sure is," said Tommy, "I will love going trick or treating in matter of fact."

"I am happy," said Lil, "We will get good candy tonight."

"Same here," said Kimi, "I sure do love Halloween of course."

"You kids will love it," said the teacher, "We now have the candy so you can have some now."

They all had a good Halloween party there at the preschool. Then later on they all went home. Then at night time they are going trick or treating. They got lots of good candy. Then came to the last three houses. They got good candy at two of them but the other house they got penny's in matter of fact of course. They will get rid of them of course. That house is now marked. They had a good Halloween. They love that candy that they got. They are talking right now of course in matter of fact.

"It was good," said Phil, "I am glad we got all this good candy."

"It sure was," said Tommy, "We will enjoy this candy of course."

"That we will," said Lil, "I am glad we got lots of good candy."

"Same here," said Kimi, "I am glad we had a good time."

"I sure will," said Dil, "I am glad we got good candy of course."

Next chapter i will need some ideas of course. See what happens next chapter of this long story here it will be the last.


	65. Last chapter

His eyes, her ears

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are at preschool right now. It is now All Saints day in matter of fact of course after all. They know that Phil, Lil, Kimi, and Chuckie is Catholic by the way. The other two Tommy and Dil is Jewish in matter of fact because his mom is. They are playing with the blocks in matter of fact of course. They are having lots of fun after all. They had a good Halloween in matter of fact of course. They got lots of good candy when they went trick or treating. They are talking now of course.

"I had fun last night," said Phil, "I am glad we got lots of good candy in matter of fact."

"I sure did," said Tommy, "I am glad we had lots of fun despite or disabilities."

"I know i did," said Lil, "I am glad we went trick or treating."

"Same here," said Kimi, "I sure had lots of fun in matter of fact."

"That is good," said the teacher, "Well it is story time by the way in matter of fact."

They had another good story in matter of fact. They then had nap time after that in matter of fact. They are glad they had a good day at preschool. They love that preschool like a second home after all. They then went home later on. Tommy is now in the bath with his mom washing him. The tub is blocking his private parts after all. They had so much fun last night. They got lots of candy there. They all do love candy after all. They are talking now in matter of fact of course. They are in the bathroom right now.

"I had fun," said Tommy, "I am glad we go to that preschool in fact."

"That is good," said Didi, "You and your friends are good kids in fact."

"That is true," said Tommy, "I am glad we had fun last night in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "It is now time to wash you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I love getting clean of course."

I will make a sequel to this story here in matter of fact. The end.


End file.
